Sengoku´s Restaurant
by Princess Shiori
Summary: Entren, lean y dejen Reviews diversion garantizada


Sengoku´s Restaurant

Una tarde en el campamento de Inuyasha gumi (NA: me encanta llamarlos asi)  
Aome: Oigan chicos nos estamos acabando la comida y no puedo ir a mi época ya que hay un monstruo obstruyendo el pozo  
Inu: Cayo alli y por lo gordo que esta no podra salir hasta que se desintegre  
Aome: Diuuuu! (con cara de asco)  
Shippo: Se le quedo el trasero atascado?  
Aome: Si  
Shippo: Ja Ja Ja  
Sango¿Bueno y que sugieres que hagamos para obtener dinero?  
Aome: No lo se, pensemos  
Inu: Podemos vender a Shippo, aunque pensandolo bien no nos darian nada  
Shippo: No mejor vendamos a Colmillo de Acero (se lleva la espada que estaba apoyada en la pared y se va corriendo a traves del bosque)  
Inu: Ven aqui mapache del demonio, te voy a matar, devuelveme eso!  
Aome (suspira): Bueno, los que quedamos, pensemos  
Sango: Podemos poner un comercio de boomerangs  
Miroku: Podemos poner un negocio de exorcismos  
Vienen Inu y Shippo (obviamente con un chichón)  
Inu: (Murmurando) Maldito mapache, por suerte pude recuperarte mi colmillito bonito (le da un beso)  
Aome: Oye tú! (lo señala) danos una idea para obtener dinero  
Inu¿ Oye te acuerdas cuando estabamos en tu época y pasamos por un lugar que olia muy rico?  
Aome: Ah si! un restaurant, que buena idea!  
Sango: Creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando pregunto ¿que demonios es eso?  
Aome: Es un lugar donde la gente va a tomar y a comer algo y a veces hay shows  
Todos: Ahhhh  
Shippo: Y nosotros tendremos comida gratis Kirara  
Aome: De ninguna manera, ustedes trabajaran  
Shippo: No  
Aome: Bien, espero que te gusten las plantas y los gusanos porque es lo que vas a comer  
Inu: Ja!  
Aome: Bien necesitamos un lugar  
Inu¿Y eso no sale dinero?  
Aome: Si pense en invertir nuestros ahorros  
Miroku: Bien me parece razonable  
Inu: Y a mi  
Sango: Y a mi  
Aome: Bien iremos mañana en la mañana a ver lugares  
Todos: Si!  
En la mañana siguiente en una aldea  
Aome: Que lindo lugar ¿cuanto cuesta?  
Vendedor: Es gratis  
Aome¿Gratis?  
Vendedor: Si (se va corriendo)  
Aome: Gracias! Bien comenzemos, decoremos un poco  
Unos adornos aqui y alla y ya esta  
Aome: Vengan todos que vamos a repartir las tareas. Tu Inuyasha vas a ser el de entretenimientos  
Sango tu vas a atender a los clientes conmigo, Miroku tu vas a cocinar, y ustedes Shippo y Kirara van a lavar los platos, la paga va a ser igual para todos, pero si rompen un plato lo van a pagar con su sueldo  
Todos: Si!  
Aome: Como necesitamos personal voy a poner un aviso para contratar mas gente  
A la mañana siguiente habia una cola inmensa de Animes desde Sakura hasta los Caballeros del Zodiaco todos querian trabajar  
Aome (mirando por la ventana): Miren cuanta gente!  
Sango: Comenzemos con las entrevistas que entre el primero  
Despues de una ardua tarde de entrevistas quedaron estos personajes: Touya Kinomoto (limpieza), Shun(Caballeros del Zodiaco) (espectaculo), Kenshin Himura(espectaculo), Sanosuke Sagara (camarero) y Tsubasa Ozora (cocinero)  
Aome: Mañana abriremos!  
Todos: Si!  
A la mañana siguiente el local estaba lleno de personas  
Aome: Miroku, Tsubasa un especial numero tres! Muevan ese perezoso trasero!  
Miroku (haciendo malabares con los platos anteriores): Si señorita Aome  
Aome: Tsubasa dame tres vasos!  
Tsubasa: Alli van! (haciendo pases de futbol con los vasos)  
Aome (cubriendose la cabeza): La proxima vez te despido!  
Inu: (A Shun que se estaba preparando para el espectaculo de la noche) Aome se volvio loca, ya lo era, pero ahora se volvio mas  
Shun (sin darle mucha importancia): Si¿cual de estos me queda mejor el rosadito o el rojo?  
Inu: Ninguno! No vamos a maquillarnos!  
Shun: No, pero a mi me gusta  
Inu: Oye! Necesito a alguien cuerdo para hacer este espectaculo, ire a hablar con Aome  
Shun (arrodillado): No por favor, me presenté en esta entrevista porque me dijeron mis compañeros que si no maduraba y me volvia un poco mas hombre me iban a echar del equipo, y yo no quiero eso! (sollozando)  
Inu: Oye esta bien, no hablare con Aome, ya veo a que se referian tus compañeros de equipo  
Inu¿Donde esta Kenshin? Lleva media hora de retraso, si no lo mato yo, lo va a hacer Aome  
Aome (como si hubiera estado escuchando detras de la pared)¿Donde esta el inutil de...  
Inu: Kenshin  
Aome: Si, ese inutil (a punto de reventar) Si no viene en 10 minutos esta despedido!  
Shun: Si que esta enojadita  
Inu: Ya basta!  
Miroku (que estaba detras de la barra limpiando vasos): La gente se esta poniendo impaciente  
Aome: Si, lo se, pero falta Kenshin y no pueden empezar sin él  
Sango (volviendo a la barra): La gente se esta empezando a ir, varias personas me pidieron la cuenta  
Aome: Oh no¿Que vamos a hacer?

¿Que pasara¿Fracasara el Sengoku' s Restaurant el primer día¿Vendra Kenshin? Si viene ¿Aome cometera un asesinato¿Inuyasha se pintara la cara? Y si es asi ¿de que color? Todas esta preguntas tendran respuesta en cuanto se me ocurra algo coherente que escribir, por favor dejen REVIEWS

Nos vemos


End file.
